


2 AM on Friday Night

by Valitrixta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valitrixta/pseuds/Valitrixta
Summary: Sansa sees a new side of her brother's best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I wrote up quickly, unedited so please excuse any crappiness.

The steady hum of conversation and the thudding beat of music were slowly fading as they walked away from the club. Sansa glanced to Jon at her side. He was speaking animatedly about something or other, but she truthfully wasn't paying attention. She was distracted by how handsome he looked with an easy smile on his face. She’d never seen him this way before. Jon was always just her brother Robb’s brooding best friend. He was quiet and kept to himself. Sansa had never understood why everyone in her family seemed to adore him. He was hardly all that interesting. 

 

Now, at 2 am on a Friday night she was finding that perhaps if she had ever spared him more than a dismissive hello she'd have found him to be just as wonderful as all her family seemed to think he was. He was kind and compassionate. She was pleasantly surprised to find they shared a love of romance and heros. He even recommended some books she'd never read. Now she was noticing how he had grown and filled out since they were younger. He'd let his hair grow out and wore it back in a bun, and his once scraggly scruff was now a full beard. Even wearing a sweater you could see where he had become more muscular, likely in part due to his training to become a police officer.

 

What really made Sansa feel warm all over though was the way he had sat and patiently listened to her cry over her breakup with Harry earlier than evening. He was the latest in a long line of awful boyfriends. Things hadn't been going well but what really did them in was finding him in bed with her roommate. Now she was out a roommate and a boyfriend. 

 

Jon had been quiet throughout the whole tale, nodding along and scowling in disbelief in the appropriate places. Afterwards he'd simply said that Harry and her roommate were both awful and ordered them some drinks to drown her sorrows. It was just what she needed. They'd ended up dancing, after much convincing on Sansa’s part as Jon insisted he didn't dance. He actually wasn't that terrible however. 

 

It had been a good night, and yet not at all the night she expected. She'd been supposed to meet up with Margaery at the club for a night out to get over Harry, but not long after arriving they'd run into Jon and Robb and Margaery had disappeared with Robb leaving Sansa alone with Jon. At the time she hated Margaery for it, but now she was actually grateful. If not for Margaery she'd have never realised what was right under her nose.

  
“Jon,” she interrupted whatever he was saying. Jon turned to look at her. Maybe she was crazy, or maybe it was just the drinks, but suddenly Sansa wanted nothing more than to kiss Jon Snow. So she did. For a moment he didn't respond, and Sansa worried she'd made a horrible mistake, but then he was kissing her back and it was possibly the happiest moment in Sansa’s life.


End file.
